


Fruit Cake.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis the Season!  Thranduil indulges while Bard pays the price- happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Cake.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I can't resist the holiday drabbles with the boys!

Bard trotted up the walkway to the front door and stopped, groaning when he saw the package sitting on the door step. He sighed heavily, picked it up and entered the house. 

Bard both loved and loathed the Christmas season. 

He loved how the front door was framed with a cedar, pine and holly garland, white lights twinkled and swayed on the house and trees. Loved how the same garland was also hung down the hallway, Christmas cards hung from red ribbon underneath it. As hung up his coat and went into the kitchen, holding the package behind his back, he was greeted by the sight of his mate. 

Thranduil sat in the middle of the living room, wrapping paper, boxes and gifts all about him. A bottle of red wine sat on the coffee table, a glass already poured. A fire crackled in the fireplace, the Christmas tree’s white and pale blue lights blinked and the crystal snowflakes, stars and icicles sparkled and danced, casting small rainbows over it. Bard knew that there was a spider web somewhere in there, a real spider web. Thranduil would only pick a tree that had one. He loved the story about spiders decorating the first Christmas tree, their webs being the first garland. Deep down Thranduil was a sentimental softy. 

Thranduil hadn’t heard Bard come in, the Christmas music playing loudly and his own voice singing along with Doris Day. Bard grinned, god how he loved that man. Thranduil wore a Santa hat, deep crimson red trimmed in dark sable fur instead of the usual white. His long silvery hair slipped over his shoulders, a pink flush on his nose and cheeks, from the fire or the wine, Bard wasn’t sure but it just made him more inciting. Bard crossed the kitchen causing Thranduil looked up, a huge smile splitting his face. Bard beamed back, still holding the package behind his back. Thranduil noticed right away.

“What are you hiding?” Thranduil asked playfully. He loved when Bard surprised him with unexpected gifts. Bard brought it out and Thranduil jumped up, his smile radiant, “FRUIT CAKE!” He exclaimed in delight. 

This was why Bard loathed Christmas; FRUIT CAKE! And Thranduil loved it. The obsession for it started just after Thanksgiving and reached its peak on Christmas day when he served his own. A rich cake, dark with spices, candied orange peel, dried fruits, and soaked in rum. Bard had to admit, Thranduil’s fruit cake was a wonderful creation. Bard had never liked the strange cake but somehow Thranduil made even the worst cake into something divine. Thranduil was a talented cook. So morning, noon and night there was always some form of fruit cake served. From it made into decadent bread pudding, or cut thin and crisped like crostini and served with brie and Stilton cheese. Or simply sliced, toasted and spread with cream cheese. 

Thranduil’s need to eat it almost bordered on the pathological. Bard accepted this quirk in his mate. Harder to deal with was all the extra sweets, chocolates, nuts, cheeses and other rich foods that were around the house during the season. Thranduil ate like he had a hollow leg, and he had extremely long legs! But while Thranduil remanded his usual svelte self, Bard’s pants got tighter! It annoyed Bard to no end, having to work-out every morning instead of every other day. Thranduil always watched, lounging on the bed, drinking coffee and eating his morning serving of cake. So Bard did sit ups, pushes ups and lunges till Thranduil, who had growing increasingly aroused; pounced and they ended up in a vigorous and very satisfying workout of their own!

Now that he thinking about it, their sex life, which was already pretty healthy, increased considerable in direct correlation to Thranduil’s fruit cake frenzy. Bard was brought out of his pleasant musing of their morning activities by Thranduil’s lips on his neck. 

“So who gave us the cake?” He asked. Bard’s reply was to kiss his mate passionately. Thranduil pulled back, a sly smile on his lips as he said, “The kid’s won’t be home for hours….” 

Thranduil let out a surprised shout as Bard picked him up, heaving him over his shoulder and smacking his ass. Thranduil yelped but grabbed Bard’s bottom, laughing. Bard grinned at Thranduil’s reaction and realized that he actually loved fruit cake too!


End file.
